This invention relates to an electronic register which can register collateral information regarding sales items, such as information specifying manners for serving dishes in, for example, a restaurant.
A prior art electronic register is constructed so as to register a sales item by manipulating a respective item key on a keyboard, and another prior art electronic register is constructed so as to register a sales item by manipulating price look up code or PLU code input keys on a keyboard corresponding to an allotted PLU code for an individual sales item. Further, in addition to registering the selected sales items, the register can register collateral information of the sales items to be registered (for example, information regarding the requested manner for serving the dishes on order in a restaurant) by similarly manipulating item keys or PLU code input keys. The collateral information will be referred to hereinafter as a sub-item.
However, in the case of the former prior art register constructed to register sales items by manipulating item keys on the keyboard, the number of sales items is inevitably limited by the physical number of item keys provided on the keyboard. On the other hand, in the case of the latter prior art register as disclosed in JP-A-55-63466 or JP-A-60-169996 constructed to register sales items by manipulating PLU code input keys, additional processings are required such as preliminary printing of the PLU codes on the sales items so as to establish one-to-one correspondence between the sales items and the PLU codes. Also, in both of the prior art registers, the operator should input the sub-items by individual key manipulation on the keyboard as in the case of inputting the sales items. Therefore, when it is required to register a sales item with its sub-item information, the operator tends to forget registration of the sub-item information or to register wrong sub-item information.